Soldier Side  : We All Grow Up to Die
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: Lucy and Edmund's vist to Eustace's house is a bit different than it seemed. Abuse is around every corner from their horrible Aunt Alberta and cousin Eustace. Will they survive? T/M for Child Abuse and intense moments
1. Chapter 1

What if Lucy and Edmund had a less enjoyable time at their Aunt and Uncles house over the summer? T/M for child abuse.

"I refuse to go. At least you get to study something interesting and get to spend time with the Professor no less! Susan gets to go to America and explore. But Lucy and I get stuck living with Eustace! Please Peter, can't you try to talk mum out of this? If she knew how old I really was she wouldn't have a problem with letting us stay by ourselves." Edmund mumbled from his slouched position on his bed as he watched Peter begin to fill his suitcase.

"First of all, if you told her how old you really are she would think you crazy! Second, I've already tried, but there is nowhere else for you to go. The professor lives in a tiny cottage that simply wouldn't fit us all no matter how hard we try. I bet you'll even get to Narnia soon and everything will be worth it!" Peter tossed him a good natured grin but Edmund couldn't find it in himself to return it.

*One Week Later*

"Well here we are!" Trilled Mrs. Pevensie. Lucy attempted to smile and at least look like she was happy to visit her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, but Edmund refused to even do that much.

A stiff greeting was exchanged between Aunt Alberta and the family for Uncle Harold couldn't be bothered to leave his newspaper and Eustace was studying something quite important and could not be disturbed.

Edmund grabbed Lucy's suitcase and he lugged both of them up the stairs and into the separate rooms.

"Oh, you'll see Edmund, I'm sure everything will be just fine! Eustace will probably be too busy studying to notice us, Uncle Harold won't leave his paper and if we can avoid Aunt Alberta it will be just like the Professor's mansion!"

"Why do all you optimists have to be so bloody optimistic?" He growled but pulled Lucy into a warm hug.

"You're righ-

"Children!" Aunt Alberta shrieked, "Your shoes have tracked mud all over the house!" Lucy looked down.  
>"Has she lost it? We aren't wearing shoes, only socks because of the mud. We left our shoes right by the door as instructed."<p>

Trying to get to the bottom of things they raced back down stairs only to find a smirking Eustace.

"I told them not to do it mum, I really did, but they went off saying they would blame it on me!" He cried.

Without giving the guests a chance to respond she grabbed them tightly around the wrist and dragged them upstairs. They wiggled and squirmed but her grip only tightened until it got to the point of drawing blood. "Stop it you're hurting her!" Screamed Edmund over and over until Aunt Alberta back handed him across the face.

"You will not speak unless spoken to. More importantly how dare you try to blame anything so awful on my own son! Do you think I am blind and do not see your trickery! As punishment you will receive no meals for at least two days depending on your behavior. I hope you learned your lesson. She shoved them in their rooms and left them to her own devices, she had to go make sure her child was alright, after all, Eustace was such a sensitive boy.

A/N So, how was it? Is it worth continuing? I would really like to know!

Narnia is not mine!

Love,

Hain


	2. Windows

A/N I should really warn you that there is some cursing in this chapter that is not appropriate for all ages! I'm just wondering, do you guys think I should move this story up to M because of language and the theme….

Edmund's POV

This house is the epitome of boring. If I see one more white object I think I'm going to go blind. The walls are white, the door is white, the floor is white, the small, squeaky bed pushed against the white wall is white, the tiny dresser is white, the closet it white, and the blasted open window is white. That's another thing that has already started annoying me for the one day we've been here, the stupid windows. As I discovered last night they don't shut...ever.

*2:00 A.M. last night*

_I pulled the thin blanket more tightly around me as my teeth started to chatter. Who the hell knew it would be so damn cold in the middle of the summer? This was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw off the white sheets and stumbled towards the window. Victory would be mine! I clawed at the window with a maniacal look in my eyes. I hate the cold. After a few seconds of pushing the window down with all my might I stepped back to admire my work. It hadn't moved at all. One more try couldn't hurt. I went at it again for a few more minutes, still nothing. With a frustrated growl I took my left, brown leather, Sunday shoe that was tossed carelessly on the ground next to me, and chucked it as hard as I could at the window. The window was no match for my shoe for it shattered on impact and my shoe sailed somewhere into the lawn. Shit. Not my brightest idea. My mind had been clouded with sleep and now I was down one Sunday shoe and had a lot more cold air flooding in the room. Window- 1 Edmund- 0. I heard heavy footsteps approaching my room from down the hall, Aunt Alberta. I grabbed the white draperies and tossed them close. I took a running start and leaped on to the bed, throwing the covers over me. I shut my eyes as the door creaked open. I could picture Aunt Alberta surveying the room as she allowed light from the hallway to leak in. She sniffed; obviously unsatisfied she couldn't find a reason to make me go another day or two without a meal besides mutual dislike. _

*Current Time*

I flung myself on the bed as it groaned, it was desperately pleading to be replaced but it was probably nailed in place just like the bloody windows. Staring at the ceiling, I traced the cracks with my eyes, making pictures with them. The first one I saw was a lion, then a sword and finally a ship. My boring, but peaceful antics were disrupted by the pig Eustace, holding my Sunday shoe. I rolled over to face the wall so I wouldn't have to see him. I was then reunited with my shoe in the most painful way as it hit my back with a thud.

"I made up a poem at 2 o'clock last night when you were stampeding around your room like an elephant. Alberta may have been fooled but I wasn't!" He began, "Anyways, here it goes

There once was a boy named Edmund

Who was boring and unimpassioned.

He plays games all day

And does not earn his stay.

I should think he is quite old-fashioned."

"First of all, my name doesn't rhyme with unimpassioned." Edmund replied, "I have a limerick for you,

There once was a boy named Eustace

Who was particularly useless.

He is vulgar and fat

Not to mention a twat

And sulks in his own aloofness."

"Aren't you a bright child?"

"Why thank you, I think I have a career ahead of me."

"I'm going to tell Alberta that you are using crude language that is not appropriate for my ears!"

"Oh go ahead, run crying to mummy, see how much I care!" I'm just full of horrible decisions today.

Moments later Aunt Alberta was in my room her right eye twitching viscously.

"How dare you call my Eustace such a filthy word, you –you scum! Not only that but my darling tells me you broke your window last night in attempt of escape, and then you threaten him if he tells anyone! We are going to get this straightened out right now!"

"I didn't do any of that I swear! Your beloved son is lying through his teeth!"

"Is that so?" She yanked back the curtains to revealing a large hole. I'm in for it now.

"Come here Edmund." She said with a fake sugary voice. "Feel it." She commanded. My hand shook as a gently fingered the broken glass. Suddenly she clutched my hand and pushed it through the hole, catching the glass on my wrist. I cried out in agony, unprepared for the pain. She continued to cut my arm until red was staining the window sill. Small pieces were lodged in my arm but they are sticky so I can't seem to pull them out.

"Did that feel like broken glass, darling?" She questioned. Taking a shake breathy I nodded. I can't lose, not to her; this would be like giving into the White Witch. So I straightened up and ignored my arm as best as I could and glared at her with all the might I could muster.

"It would seem we haven't properly broken you in yet, maybe you might take my husband a bit more seriously than me." She spun around and the clicking of her heels grew softer and softer. I yanked a piece of glass out of my arm and put on the window sill so I couldn't step on it. Tears sprung to my eyes but I just prayed Lucy had the common sense to stay in her room until this was over, hopefully I would have time to clean up before she would try to help me. Seeing me injured would only make her mad, meaning she would try something stupid and get hurt as well. My thoughts were interrupted once again, but this time by Uncle Harold.

"Listen, I had to stop watching my favorite TV program just to put you in your place so you better not make this harder than it has to be." He said gruffly.

He swung at me but I couldn't honestly stand there and let myself get hit. He tried to punch me again. I bolted out of the way, but not before he caught the back of my shirt. Despite his obesity he was extremely strong. He swung me around so I landed hard against the wall. Sliding to the floor I tried to scramble away. He picks me up again by the neck blocking my airways and began punching me in the stomach. A loud crack rang through the room as he broke a rib. This was followed by another and another until he flung me against the other wall. This time a scream erupted through my sore throat. It was too much. Why was I even fighting, I just wanted to let the darkness engulf me and never wake up.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

I replied with a weak nod. I wouldn't give up, not yet, but he would kill me if I said no. I need to wait until everything has healed and then I will make things right. I have to protect Lucy too. Just like Peter would want. Oh Aslan, if Peter saw me now he would have a heart attack.

Uncle Harold gave me a wicked smirk. With one last kick to the stomach he left the room, slamming the door behind him. I leant over and spit out the blood that was sitting in my mouth. The last kick still had me doubled over as I dry heaved. I had nothing to throw up.

I glanced around the room. The walls that used to be white were now splattered with red here and there. The dresser was tossed on its side but the curtains managed to stay a pure white, flowing gracefully in the wind, mocking me. I have to get in bed. I just want to sleep. I could already feel bruises forming, there was no way Lucy would buy that I was fine, not that she would have if there wasn't blood everywhere. I started the long crawl to my bed. I used one arm to heave myself up, not caring that I was running the sheets. It doesn't matter; the room could use a little color. I was just about to shut my eyes when Lucy barged in. I vaguely recall Miraz saying something like, "This used to be a private chamber!"

"Edmund!" She whispered in a shocked horror. I tried to form words but my mouth isn't working so it came out as groans.

"What have you done? What have they done to you?" I tried to answer once more but everything went black.

A/N This was way more bloody than I imagined, I'm really starting to think this should go up to M. I have also come to another problem, a fork in the road I suppose. I am having an inner battle right now whether I should make them sneak a letter to Peter and have Peter take them away. It will of course be full of all that angsty goodness. The other choice is. They go to Narnia and you see how that changes the outcome of Voyage of the Dawn Treader. The last choice is I do them both, sort of like an extended alternate ending. Which should I pick?

Love,

Hain


	3. Never Give Up

Lucy's POV

A week has passed since Edmund's bloody encounter with the Scrubb family. I remember walking into his room after Uncle Harold trudged back down the stairs. The blood covered the walls but the stench was worse. You could almost taste the copper in your mouth. If I saw one more object splattered with red I was going to claw my eyes out. The walls were red, the door was red, the floor was red, the small, squeaky bed pushed against the red splattered wall is slightly red, the tiny dresser is red, the closet it red, and the broken window still has red dripping from the glass. I wanted to run but then I saw him lying on the bed, barely conscious. I ran my fingers through his hair and I let the tears drip softly on to his cheek. If only I had my cordial I could save him so much pain. Still, there had to be something I could do. It would be next to impossible to steal some pain numbing drugs and even if I could use my knowledge of Narnian herbs it would be of no use, the plants here are different. I immediately got to work on tearing a few clean strips of his bed sheets. Carefully I first wrapped it around his arms, making sure it was tight. I then checked for broken ribs and when I found them I wrapped them too. There honestly wasn't a whole lot else I could do. So I did the only thing I could. I held his hand until he woke up.

He's doing much better now but I still fear for him. I wrote to Peter, he was more of my father than my real father ever would be. I pleaded with him to come take us away. I wrote of the horrors we encountered in our short stay in this forsaken house. I was ready to mail it when Aunt Alberta caught me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Nowhere, just to the post. My brother likes weekly updates on our stay here. We miss him very much." I responded sweetly, the complete opposite of how I felt towards the miserable excuse for a woman. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her beady eyes narrowed.

"Give it to me." She barked, "I should like to read it."

"I don't think that would be necessary, besides I already licked the envelope and to open it would waste money."

"I think we can afford an extra envelope." She sneered as she ripped it from my hands.

"No, please, give it back!" I was ignored as she tore the letter open taking in every written detail.

"You lying little witch. How can you be so ungrateful for everything we gave you; a house, a warm bed to sleep in, good meals? And your brother, he got exactly what he deserved!"

"How dare you say that about him. No one ever deserves to be abused. I'm sorry that he isn't your little fat pig of a son but that is no excuse to hit him."

"That is enough!" She screeched. She pulled her arm back ready to stop her when she was interrupted.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Edmund rushed down the stairs as fast as his bruised legs could carry him. He was huffing in pain and anger. This was a bad combination almost like when you wound a wolf or a bear, it only makes them angrier.

"I swear if you touch her I will personally rip your fingers off. Woman or not, no one hurts my valiant sister." He snarled, "I don't care what you do to me but I promised I would keep her safe and that's what I'm going to do."

"You don't care what happens to you? Fine, I won't do anything since that obviously isn't getting the message across."

"Please no, just stop it!" I cried but no one listened. Aunt Alberta grabbed Edmund by the arm and dragged him down the hall. I chased after them but I fell as Eustace stuck his foot out. Without even thinking I scrambled to my feet, punched him with all my might in the nose and took off again, smiling as I felt the crack. My feet pounded on the carpet in rhythm with my heart. I had to reach them before something dreadful happens.

I was seconds too late as Aunt Alberta shoved Edmund in a small dark closet and locked the door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay you little varmint." She hissed, "Now it's your turn." Alberta said as she turned to me.

"Now that your big brother isn't here to protect you let's have a little girl time shall we?" I glared at her defiantly with a look that could only mean one thing, bring it bitch.

Obviously she didn't think it would take much to break because at first she simply shoved me at the wall. Unsatisfied with my lack of response she once again tried to finish what she started earlier but I caught her hand. I wasn't really expecting to have any form of training in fighting like I had so I let out a shriek of surprise as her heel connected with my foot. It would be badly bruised in the morning, I could already tell by the dull throbbing.

Edmund's muffled screams came from the closet as he pounded on the wood. "No let me out! You said you wouldn't hurt her. No, please, Please! Stop!"

"I promised nothing boy, I said I wouldn't do anything to you. And who are you to command me? If you don't stop your wailing then I'll just make everything a whole lot worse for your sister!" He immediately feel silent.

Eustace then ran forward. "Mummy, mummy, Lucy hit me, Owww, it hurts mummy. I think it's broken!"

"Good." I muttered. I was silenced as 'mummy' punched me in the gut. I kicked her in the shin in response. I will fight to the end just like Aslan would want.

I received another punch to the gut, "That is for Eustace." I slid to the floor to catch my breath. I kick to the chest, "That is for lying." I reached out and slammed my hand against the back of her knee, forcing her to fall. She screamed in range. Alberta grabbed my head in a death grasp and slammed it against the wall. Spots danced in front of my eyes as they started to droop. Again and again I hit the wall until I couldn't feel it anymore, I couldn't feel anything anymore. The last thing I heards were small broken I'm sorry's coming from the closet.

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up with the world's largest headache slouched against the wall, blood sticking in my hair and ruining my dress. The house was silent except for the radio coming from the parlor. Alberta was probably at the doctor's trying get Eustace's nose checked out. I crawled on my knees towards the closet, not trusting my legs to hold my weight quite yet. I tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. I glanced through the key hole only to find him huddled up in the far corner his head buried in his hands.

"Edmund, come on Ed, it's me Lucy." I whispered. I wasn't sure why I was whispering because Harold couldn't be bothered to leave his leather arm chair. Possibly because I was afraid someone might jump out and separate us further. Maybe it was the fact that we were both so shaken up that any loud noise might make us break. Then his head lifted up only a centimeter to see if it really was me.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" He asked rapidly, concern pooling in his brown eyes.

"I'm fine I think but I might have a concussion though."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I should have done something, but I just sat here and-"

"Stop it Edmund, this was not your fault, you did what you could and no less. Just calm down, and I'll get you out of here soon. Now where's the key?"

"I'm not getting out, not until Alberta lets me out. She has the key in her chest pocket. I watched from the keyhole. Besides, what would we do if we managed to pick the lock anyways? She would find us, beat us and then separate us there's no point in even trying."

"It's okay Edmund, I'll go write to Peter again once I can find an envelope and stamps, assuming Alberta hasn't already burned the letter. I'll wait until she's gone grocery shopping and then I'll sneak out and mail it. We can't give up Edmund, because if we do then we will die here. I'm sure of it, we'll have no will to live but if we keep on trying and never give up we can survive this, just like always."

"Just like always." Edmund repeated. Then his stomach gave a loud grumble and he grimaced.

"Here I'll go find something to eat that could fit under the door, I'll be right back."

"Hey Lu, thanks and not just for the food." In the darkest moments of a life a spark of hope seems to light up the whole room. And maybe, just maybe we found that spark.


	4. Suspicion

Disclaimer- I'm only playing Mr. Lewis's sandbox or Narnia. : (

I've lost count of the days and time in general. It always seems like night time in the dark closet and the small space is starting to make me feel like I'm suffocating. The walls seem like they're closing in on me inch by inch and I just have to wait from the to crush me all together. I'm allowed out three times a day to use the toilet, shower and drink the little water they provide me with. This of course allows me plenty of opportunities to collect new bruises and cuts from our dearest Aunt and Uncle. I have no idea what's happened to Lucy and it scares me to no end. She tries to sneak down and talk whenever she feels she can escape without being noticed but it's rare. She's also been my only source of food for however long it's been. Not only do I want to see her but my life depends on her.

My thoughts are interrupted as the door knob wiggles slightly. Finally with a creaking noise that reminds me slightly of a dying frog. Light spills into the room momentarily blinding me. I blink several times but I give up and keep my eyes shut. An old wrinkly hand grips my forearm and drags me into a standing position. I sway slightly on my feet but I recognize the person as Aunt Alberta by the hideous amount of Chanel No. 5, or at least that's what Lucy said it was. I personally thought it smelled a bit like watered down sun block, not even one of the expensive kinds, one of the kinds that you can purchase on clearance one week into summer.

"I hope you're experience in the closet has taught you a lesson about respect and doing as you're told. I nodded slightly and murmured a small, "Yes ma'am ." I would do just about anything from going back into the closet even if it meant obeying orders from one of the most wicked women in England.

"You may go." She declared, obviously pleased with herself. I opened my eyes a fraction and tried adjusting to the lat once more, only this time with a bit more success. My head is still spinning from the lack of food but I manage to stumble my way up the stairs. I have to see Lucy. Aslan knows what's happened to her since the fight. I just need to know that she's okay. I pass the door to my room and pick up speed until I'm at the end of the hall. The door is closed but it's probably sometime early morning. I tap on it lightly. The bed groans and a muffled "Go 'way Eustace!" can be heard faintly.

"It's not Eustace Lu. It's me Edmund." A loud squeaking noise, (also probably from the bed) was followed by the pounding of feet. I waited a moment for the click of a latch being slid open and then the door swung open. Her hair looked like a rats nest and there were dark circles under her eyes. Bruises littered her cheeks, neck arms and legs but that was just what I could see.

"Are you okay? What happened? When did it happen?" Questions spilled from my mouth even as I winced at the hoarseness of my voice from lack of use.

"Hush Ed, I'm alright. It was about a two or three days after you were locked up and Aunt Alberta caught me sneaking food to you. The only reason she found out is because she realized we were one can of tuna fish too short to make tuna salad. And before you say anything this wasn't your fault in the least. I would have gotten the beating anyways for breaking Eustace's nose."

"You broke Eustace's nose? Good for you!" I stated with a smirk. I still couldn't help but feel the guilt eating away at me but I wasn't about to worry my baby sister with it.

"Oh Aslan Edmund, you look far worse than I do. I suppose that's what spending a week and a half in a closet will do to you. Now it came time for her inspection. I knew this wouldn't be pretty, not with the weight I lost and the new collection of bruises I have. I still can't believe it's been an entire week and a half. It felt so much longer than that but at the same time I expected it to be much shorter.

"How about we sit down." Lucy gestured towards the squeaky bed as she narrowed her eyes when I swayed slightly on my feet. She puts a steadying hand on my shoulder for comfort and supports as she leads me across the room. We sit in silence for a few moments until I notice a painting of a ship on the far wall. I cock my head and attempt to remember where I recognize it from. Apparently Lucy is thinking the same thing because she mentions how Narnian it looks. I nod in agreement.

"I must agree dear sister, it reminds me of the-"

"I see Alberta finally let you out. I think she should have kept you there longer. I was personally enjoying myself without you lot constantly getting into trouble."

"Getting into trouble? Is that what you call it? It seems to me that we keep getting hit because of something you did! I know this might be hard for you to understand but people generally don't like people who blame them for things. You would know this if you had friends that aren't six legged and nailed to a board!"

"Well you've been nothing but a nuisance since you came here! You and you're sister deserve every punch you've gotten." I could take the insult about me but no one insults my baby sister. I rise from my spot on the bed and Eustace's eyes grow larger than I thought possible. He tries to turn and run out the door while he can but I slam and lock it before he can leave. He is whimpering and pressing himself against the door as if he can just walk through it with pure will. I raise my arm to punch his already bandaged nose when Lucy cried out, "Edmund, the painting!" I turn around to find water leaking from edges of the frame. Transfixed I walk slowly towards it to stand next to Lucy completely ignoring the panicking Eustace.

"Do you think it's time?" I ask quietly, still slightly afraid the answer is no.

"Yes." She replies simply with a smile. Only now do I register Eustace's screaming voice as he ran around the room trying to pull the painting off the wall. I quickly clamped my hand, firmly over his mouth but the painting was already. The water level grew steadily until we were forced to hold our breath and attempt to swim up. Eustace didn't seem to understand what was happening but he followed our lead as he prayed it was only a dream.

Seconds later our heads popped above the surface one by one. To our surprise the regal, Narnian, ship we saw in the painting was closer than we could have imagined, as a matter of fact it was about to run us over. Lucy screamed at Eustace to keep swimming and surprisingly he obeyed. I could hear the shouting of men aboard the ship as they prepared to bring us up. Suddenly my mind was clouded with worries. How much time has passed? Is Caspian dead? Will they remember us? I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Lucy scream, "Casipian!" and engulfed him in a hug.

We finally made our way up the ship and we were handed blankets. Wait, where's Eustace.

"Get off of me! This is disgusting! I demand to be taken to the British Consul at once!"

"I thought we were in luck and he drowned." I said with a sigh. Lucy punches me on an arm and begins to lecture me about at least trying pretend I'm a nice person. "

"Caspian," I change the subject quickly, "it's good to see you! How have you been holding up?"

"Quite well actually but it doesn't seem like I can say the same for you. You've lost a bit of weight I see…did you get in a fight?" I can't meet his eyes. Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold will not ruin our most likely last trip.

"Lucy, what happened to you? What's going on?" Lucy responded the same as I and attempted to change topics before this went any farther.

"We'll talk about this tonight in private." Caspian whispers in my ear. He pulls me in for a hug but involuntarily flinch. His eyebrows slant and he puts a hand on my shoulder. Caspian looks if he's going to interrogate us more but Eustace just fainted. Finally, he's actually good for something.

**A/N Here it is! I hoped you enjoyed it! I was writing this on the back porch but it started pouring outside and I was getting soaking wet along with my lap top. I stayed outside until the chapter was finished because my parents don't really like it that I write fanfiction so I have to go a place they won't find me. Forgive me if there are any mistakes I had some issues seeing my screen. X D **

**Love,**

**Hain**


	5. Revealed

**A/N Hey y'all! I am so sorry it as long as it did to get this chapter out and it's not even that long or good if you ask me! However I felt as though you guys deserved something after the amazing response to the last chapter! Warning, this is not beata'ed so all mistakes are my own!**

**Disclaimer" I still don't own Narnia despite how much I wish I do. **

Lucy's POV

The sun is beating down on our backs, filling me with a warm, bubbling feeling. Something I haven't felt for a while. I can't help but grin. We're back, we're finally back! My smile falters slightly as I remember the last time we were here, all four of us and my hearth throbs painfully. I don't have time to think on it more though, because Caspian drags us down to his cabin to find some proper clothes.

He is older now, more man than boy. He holds himself with a pride and confidence that was nonexistent during our last trip. Yes, it seems Caspian has already made a great king if the looks of his adoring subjects are anything to go by. Unfortunately, for Edmund and me, he has gotten a lot quicker too. Everything seems strained, and his eyes that were warm and friendly upon our arrival have turned cool and calculating as he analyzes our every move. He knows something is wrong and he wants answers.

When we enter his cabin we stick with small talk. We wait for Caspian to bring it up while he waits for us. He finally opens his mouth but snaps it shut quickly as Edmund meets his eyes and shakes his head. Edmund would explain, but not now. We only just got here after all.

"I'm sorry we don't have any lady's clothing on board but perhaps we'll find you something that fits."

"No matter Caspian, I've always preferred pants to dresses anyways. They always seem to get in the way when you're running or climbing trees!" I release a small giggle as I recall the hundreds of times Susan must have scolded me for soiling a dress or parading around in pants when it was considered indecent for a lady. Still, I was never one to care what others thought.

"Here, these look to be your size." He grins at me. He hands Edmund slightly larger clothes and they both depart to allow me to change. I slip into the new clothes quickly. Knowing that Caspian is probably waiting with Edmund as he gets changed I put my ear to the door.

"-happened? And no more of this, 'I'm fine' business because it's obvious you're not!" Came Caspian's voice.

"Hm, you sounded a bit like Peter there for a second." Edmund's voice was joking but there was a sad ring to it.

"Really Edmund, what happen- Sweet Aslan, what is that?"

"What? Oh, that. It's nothing."

"That is not nothing! _That_ is a handprint on your neck!"

"Well, I got in a fight."

"With what, a gorilla?"

"No, our Uncle, though he does resemble one slightly."

Caspian gasped as everything sunk in. Strangely it almost felt the same for me. I never really considered it abuse, more of just trying to survive. Abuse was such a strong word and very deserving of the situation. I force myself to continue listening though. I know Edmund won't talk about it unless I'm out of the room. He's afraid it will hurt me and ruin our time here.

"Edmund, take off your shirt." Normally, many would laugh at the statement but from the number of times I've heard Peter say that to Edmund I cringe.

"_Edmund, take off your shirt." Peter commanded. They had returned from a campaign only hours ago, but things were already going wrong. _

"_I'm fine! It's nothing but a couple bruises and a scratch!" However, his words were slurred and any truth we might have thought they carried was gone as his face paled and his legs gave out from beneath him. Peter gently scooped him up and placed him on his bed. As gently as he could, he attempted to pry the shirt from his torso but it was sticky with blood. Finally, Peter slips the dagger from his boot and cuts the shirt off. We were appalled to find our brother's torso a mess of blood and crudely wrapped bandages. We quickly called for a healer and I ran to fetch the cordial. I remember wondering how much time he had left. If it was a s serious as it looked. If I was going to be too late. The terror built inside me until I felt as though I was about to throw up. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away. A sob escaped me but I kept running. Suddenly I tripped and fell to my knees. The blasted dress kept getting in my way. My palms were cut on the rough landing and my dress has a hole at my right knee, I kicked off my shoes and left them in the middle of the pathway as I continued to sprint. When I reached my room I ripped the key from the string that was attached to on my petticoat and fumbled with the decorative box. I couldn't make the bloody key fit properly! I let loose a noise that was half scream half wail as I tried again. Finally it popped open and placed the cordial on its rightful spot on my belt. I dashed straight back to Edmund's chambers never stopping once, not caring I had my skirt hitched up above my knees and people were staring. The fear was eating me alive. It was getting worse and I couldn't breathe. Edmund could be dead right now and it would be my fault. When I reached his chambers I threw open the door only to find my worse fear. The healer, shaking her head with a solitary tear racing down her her slender hand she places the sheets just below his stomach. There was an imprint of his chain mail on his shoulder and a deep gash on his side. It was too late I thought, but I couldn't give up. I uncorked the cordial and toss it to the side. I allowed one small drop to enter Edmund's mouth and I waited. He still had breath in his body so it wasn't over yet. Color slowly began to return to his face and his breathing became deeper. I finally took a step back and glanced at Peter and Susan. Peter was tightly grasping Edmund's left hand in his and had his other arm wrapped around Susan as she cried in to his chest, deep sobs wracking her slim frame._

"_Wha-" A weak voice mumbled. _

The memory cuts off as voices erupt from the other side of the door.

"Edmund, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't really…remember." His voice sounded broken, like a lost child who had just realized what wrongs had been done to him. At the same time, maybe he was.

"The bruises and cuts, oh Aslan, does Lucy look like this too? I'm going to kill them! This isn't fair!"

"I don't know. I only got out today- I mean I didn't ask." His cover up came too late though and I wait expectantly for Caspian to harass him with more questions which is probably what he was trying to avoid.

"Got out from where?"

"Did I say got out? Oops, sorry don't know what I was thinking!"

"Got out from where, Edmund?" I can't take it anymore. I push the door open and find both Edmund and Caspian starring at me in shock.

"He just got out of being locked in a broom closet for nearly two weeks! He didn't have any food or water and we weren't allowed to see each other. Aunt Alberta would taunt him and call him worthless or say that she did terrible things to me! And it was all my fault! If I had just hidden the letter to Peter better none of it would have happened!"

"Shh, Lu-Lu. None of it was your fault. If anyone was to blame, it's me. I wasn't there to protect to you and Aunt Alberta took advantage of it. Not that you can't take care of yourself Lu, but you shouldn't need to! I promise Alberta, Harold and Eustace are going to pay for what they did to you, for what they did to us." The room is silent for a moment as we let the weight of everything that happened truly sink in. I glance at Edmund again and truly look at him. His Narnain clothes fit him in height but are otherwise too baggy, proving just how much weight he lost. There are bags under his eyes and bruises enhance his high cheeks. If anything he looks sickly and is in dire need of some fish and chips. As I catch my reflection in the mirror I realize that I look very much the same. I close my eyes and throw my arms around his waist. He flinches violently at first but as his mind registers that the danger is gone, that it can't touch him here, he relaxes and returns my embrace. When we break apart Caspian looks at us with a great sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry you two had to endure this abuse at the hand of your own flesh and blood, but I can assure you this will not go unpunished. No one deserves this least of all you two, the most pure hearted people I know." With that I notice Edmund's eyes glaze over slightly and he is lost in memories. He may have let it go and forgiven himself for his mistakes but I doubt it makes it hurt any less.

**A/N Sorry, it's short I know, please don't hate me. Just thought it would be a nice time to update! Finally, I also wanted to let you know that I'm not going to have Edmund still latching on to him being a traitor and not forgiving himself for that in this story. I feel like he dealed with that in Narnia and figured out how to get over it. Here all of the crazy jank that is happening to them now is what is bringing back memories so slight words might jog his memory sort of.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
>~Hain<strong>


End file.
